


Christmas Cookies

by Minhoandthebabes



Series: Christmas Gifts 2020 [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, Doctor - Freeform, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, allergy, taekey.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: “I tried to woo you by baking Christmas cookies but I didn’T KNOW YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO VANILLA AND NOT I HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL I’M SO SORRY I RUINED YOUR CHRISTMAS” AU2800 words
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Series: Christmas Gifts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Christmas gifts of the year 2020. My plan is to write unedited messy fluffy fics for Christmas because 2020 is a b*tch of a year and who cares if these fics are well thought out or well written. These are dedicated to my editor as a secret surprise~
> 
> So sit back, in front of a cozy fire, and enjoy these fluffy fics.  
> If this is popular I'll probably do it again next year too~
> 
> Also, if you have a christmas/wintery prompt you would like to see me write, please please dm me on twitter. If you search snowfire7 you can find me there.

Kibum finally removed his apron, it had been a long day, but he smiled down at the collection of cookies with a warm smile. He had always wanted to try making the foreign delicacies, and with this Christmas being so relaxed in comparison to previous years, he finally had the opportunity to. He carefully wrapped a set of cookies into little baggies to give his friends at their gift exchange later that day.

The five of them had originally met as kids. Their parents were all friends, and naturally, they became friends over time. At this point, they were more like family than friends. Their relationships had ebbed and flowed in their younger years, but after all this time they still made a point to meet like this on major holidays. This year, it was Minho’s turn to host. The child athlete turned soccer player had a nice place, big enough to host more than just the five of them. 

As usual, Kibum was the first to show up, knocking on Minho’s front door impatiently as he rubbed his fingers together to keep them warm.

“Kibum! You’re right on time!” Minho smiled after opening the front door for him. He brought the reluctant Kibum into his arms and hugged him close.

“I am, and where are the others??” 

Minho stepped back to let the shivering Kibum in, “Jinki called me an hour ago, he’s coming in from Incheon and was picking up Taemin on his way, and Taemin hadn’t come out of his office yet, so he was waiting for him.” 

“Little brat,” Kibum rolled his eyes, “And Jonghyun?”

“Jonghyun was grabbing some wine for us, he’ll be here soon!” Minho smiled, “Can I take your coat?”

“Oh, sure..” Kibum shrugged out of his coat with Minho’s help. “This place looks nicer than usual,” He frowned, “What’s the occasion?”

“Well, Christmas and.. You- you really don’t know?” Minho looked at Kibum in shock, “Jonghyun and I-” Minho started but was cut off by the front door opening behind Kibum. 

Kibum turned to see Jonghyun enter with what looked like a crate of wine, “Wow, ready for a party?”

“Hey, Kibum!” Jonghyun smiled, slipping out of his shoes, nearly falling over due to the weight of the crate.

Minho huffed, “Come on Jjong, let me help you..” He pushed past Kibum and took the crate.

“Thanks, honey,” Jonghyun smiled, and what Kibum saw next he could barely process. Jonghyun leaned forward and gave Minho a peck on the cheek. It was only a peck, but it told Kibum so much more.

“Y- You two are..” Kibum started with a stammer.

Jonghyun frowned, “Didn’t you see on my Instagram? We’ve been living together for two months now Kibum, keep up! Aren’t you supposed to be the more socially aware one anyway?”

Kibum could feel his cheeks warm up, “I- Work has been really busy this year, okay?” He mumbled, looking away from the two in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he didn’t know, he couldn’t believe he had let this information pass him by so easily. He shook his head and looked back at the two, the way they stood so close, the way they acted so natural around each other, a flash of jealousy rose up in him, but he pushed it down, knowing it was Christmas and the last thing he wanted to do was make a fuss.

“I don’t blame you Kibum,” Minho smiled, setting the crate on his counter to unload the five bottles Jonghyun had brought to share. “I know you were busy working on fashion week. I saw the pictures when they came out! Your stuff looks amazing this year!”

Kibum shifted nervously, “You saw them? They were a lot of work.. So, thank you for looking out for them.”

Jonghyun chuckled, “Minho said he wanted to wear that jacket you designed, you know, the one with the strong lapels?” 

Kibum laughed then, “Minho.. You would look ridiculous in that one!”

“That’s what I said!” Jonghyun laughed along, pulling Kibum into a hug, “Ahh, I missed having you around. And soon, we’ll have the baby and the eldest!”

“Don’t tell me those two are dating too..” Kibum narrowed his eyes.

Minho had been sipping from a glass of water and almost spit it out at the comment, “Far, far, far from it.” 

Giggling, Jonghyun shook his head, “Taemin has too much energy for that old man.. And Jinki.. I don’t even know what he’s doing these days, isn’t he working on a boat?”

Minho hummed, “Every time I’ve asked him he’s been very vague, I heard he was taking over the family business.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, he works well with his hands anyway, running a cafe and pottery shop doesn’t seem too far off.” Kibum agreed. Almost on cue a knock came from the front door.

When Jonghyun opened it he was bombarded with a hug from both Jinki and Taemin.

“Oh, you two!!” Jonghyun sniffed, already getting emotional by the reunion.

Kibum shook his head and hugged each of them individually, lingering a bit when Taemin gave him a warm hug.

“Hyung!” Taemin smiled, “Did you see my surprise?”

Kibum pulled back with a slight frown, “Surprise?”

“If you haven’t seen it yet, you’ll see it later.” Taemin grinned that knowing grin he always had when he was up to no good.

Kibum furrowed his brow, wondering what the youngest was up to, but he got distracted by the sound of Jonghyun cheering with Jinki. 

“What?” Kibum turned to look at the two hugging each other close.

“Jinki I’m so proud of you! But really, you need to tell us next time, I wish I could have gone to the grand opening..”

Jinki blushed, “I- I didn’t think it was a big deal, really.” 

“What happened?” Kibum asked, feeling out of the loop.

“I finally took over my parent’s business,” Jinki smiled at Kibum.

Kibum widened his eyes, “Congratulations! But seriously, am I the only one out of the loop here??”

Jinki shook his head eagerly, not wanting Kibum to feel bad, “No, no, I haven’t told any of you until now, we- we just reopened a week ago under my name.”

Kibum hummed, “Well, I’m glad you have a steady job now.” He smiled a bit.

Minho finally took control of the situation, “You all sit and put out your gifts, I’m going to get the food started, we can eat after presents.”

“Are you sure you got this?” Kibum asked, a bit skeptical of Minho’s cooking abilities.

Jonghyun took Kibum’s wrist, “He’s been practicing for tonight, believe me, it’s good!”

Kibum begrudgingly followed Jonghyun to the living room. The tree looked beautiful and the others were already sitting around by the base of it. Jonghyun and Minho’s gifts were already placed under the tree making it look just like it did in the movies. 

He pulled out his little baggies and placed them under the tree along with small boxes for each of them before sitting beside Taemin.

“How was work today Taeminnie?” Kibum asked. He had always been interested in Taemin’s job, especially considering he had been a dancer himself before he gave it up for fashion. 

“Busy, they’ve been working me to the bone recently, they actually want to debut me, but I’m still not sure if I want to take them up on that offer.” 

Kibum hummed, “That’s surprising, I mean, you’re young, but you’re not debut age young.” 

Taemin elbowed him in the side, “Don’t be mean.” He said with a laugh. “If you must know, they say my face is too distracting..”

“Distracting?” Kibum raised an eyebrow.

Taemin tossed his hair, “You know, I’m too handsome to be in the background.” 

Kibum snorted, “Sure, that’s it..” 

“No, that’s really what they said!”

Kibum laughed, “I know, I’m just teasing you.”

Taemin huffed, about to fight back with a tease himself, but Minho was entering the room, prompting them to start.

“Who wants to go first?” Minho asked, sitting beside Jonghyun to cuddle up against him.

Kibum stuck his tongue out in annoyance, “You can open mine first, let’s get it over with..” 

He picked up his gifts for each of his friends, passing them out individually. “You can do what you want with the cookies. I made those today, so be sure to eat them before New Years.” He watched them unwrap the boxes and smiled when they laid their eyes on the watches. 

“This is the real present,” He smiled, “I designed one for each of you to match your style!”

“Kibum this is so nice!” Jonghyun smiled, trying to put on his watch.

Minho followed Jonghyun’s example, putting his on as well, “Really perfect, is it waterproof? Can I wear it to my games?”

Kibum rolled his eyes, “No, you can wear it to a press conference or something.”

Next to him Kibum heard a muffled cough and turned to see Taemin had stuffed three cookies into his mouth already.

“Oh my god, Taemin, one at a time!” He scolded but then he noticed the rashy skin, the heavy breathing and he felt his heart stop, “T- Taemin? Are you allergic to anything?”

Taemin spit out whatever was left of the cookie in his mouth. “Va- Vanilla,” He croaked, wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

Kibum’s eyes widened, “You what?! Why didn’t you tell me?? Do you have an epi-pen on you??”

Jonghyun, Minho, and Jinki were already snapping into gear. Minho had gotten a glass of water for Taemin to at least remove whatever was left in his mouth and Jonghyun took a rag of cold water to press against Taemin’s red skin. 

“I’ll take him to the hospital,” Jinki offered but Kibum held up his hand.

“No! This was my fault, I’ll take care of it,” Kibum insisted, wrapping his arms around Taemin to try and carry him bridal style, but when that didn’t work out he adjusted him to be carried like a koala on his front. 

“You three stay here,” Kibum directed, “I don’t want to ruin your Christmas too.”

“We can help, Kibum,” Minho offered but Kibum only kept shaking his head.

“No, there’s no time, stay here, I insist.”

Kibum awkwardly carried Taemin down to his car, thankful for the elevator’s assistance. While Taemin was initially light, over time he could feel his strength weaken to the point where he had to set the weak man down before picking him up again. 

“Kibum..” Taemin mumbled, “You didn’t see my present..”

“I can see it later..” Kibum insisted, “I can see it when you’re not dying.”

Taemin shook his head, “I’ll be fine,” He said but tightened his grip on Kibum, burying his head in the man’s neck as he tried to keep from falling asleep.

“Just stay with me,” Kibum whispered. 

When they finally got to the car Kibum helped Taemin into the passenger seat, making sure he was buckled.

The two eventually left the apartment complex, peeling out of the exit as Kibum followed his GPS to the nearest emergency center. “Five minutes, Taemin, you can make it five minutes, right?”

Taemin nodded but Kibum could still hear the wheezing. In his fear he reached for Taemin’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’ll be okay,” He reassured himself more than his friend. He didn’t know what he would do if Taemin suffered because of his stupidity. 

“Why did you just eat them like that?” Kibum mumbled to himself, “Why didn’t you wait until you got the watch.”

He continued to hold Taemin’s hand until he pulled up in front of the hospital. He didn’t even park, stalling in front of the emergency room entrance. He helped guide Taemin out, noting how different the man looked with puffed up lips and cheeks.

“Get on my back, I’ll run you to the ER,” Kibum directed and Taemin followed, showing Kibum that he was still capable of understanding what was going on around him.

The next moments went faster than Kibum could process. Taemin was taken from him and was laid in a cot to be carried into a private room. He was stabbed with a needle while the nurses around him yelled directions to the others. Kibum followed every step of the way, keeping hold of Taemin’s hand while they gave him shots of something and hooked him up to monitors.

When the dust finally settled, Taemin was breathing without the wheeze, his cheeks and lips had gone down finally and he was beginning to look a bit more like the Taemin Kibum was familiar with.

“Why,” Kibum asked finally when they were alone, “Why did you eat them?”

“I didn’t think,” Taemin admitted with a croak, the first words he had spoken to Kibum since the two had left for the hospital. “I- I was excited because you made them by hand and they looked so pretty..”

Kibum blushed, “Yah, that’s not a good reason to be so careless!”

“Yes, it is..” Taemin smiled and looked down at their hands, happy they were still connected. “It was worth it.”

“And why’s that? Was giving me a panic attack worth it??” Kibum asked only to receive a nod from Taemin.

Kibum widened his eyes, “You- don’t just nod at me like that?!”

Taemin smiled, showing his small teeth behind his overly plump lips, “It’s worth it because..” he hummed, looking in Kibum’s eyes, “Can I show you my Christmas present?” 

Kibum frowned, why was Taemin acting so odd, there was something different about him when they were alone. Perhaps he was noticing less of Taemin’s childish tendencies and more of his adult aspects.

Taemin reached down to get his phone, only to notice it wasn’t in his pocket anymore. Kibum went to get the device, moving to let go of Taemin’s hand only for Taemin to hold on tighter. “Wait! Wait..”

“Taemin, I’ll hold your hand when I get back, they put your personal belongings on the counter over there,” He explained, and Taemin slowly let him go.

Kibum handed his friend the phone with a slight smile. “Did you really miss me that much?” He teased when Taemin took Kibum’s hand into his own again. 

“It’s cold..” Taemin lied, his eyes focused as he scrolled through the photos on his phone. “Here.” Taemin stopped on a picture and showed it to Kibum.

“I- I purchased this jacket anonymously.. But, it’s your design,” He grinned, “And it’ll be featured in the next issue of W, we had the photoshoot just last week.”

Kibum looked over the photo, he knew this jacket well, it had been one of his more popular designs, and when he made it he had actually used Taemin as a model and inspiration. He couldn’t believe how well it had turned out. 

“You- You did this for me?” Kibum asked, wanting clarification

Taemin grinned, “I did.. I- I thought it would look nice, and.. Well, it suits me.” His eyes were watching Kibum’s and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Kibum tearing up. “Look at you getting all emotional..” He teased. Taemin moved his free hand to Kibum’s chin and tilted his face up so they could look at each other directly.

Kibum blinked his tears away, “Taemin.. You didn’t have to do this.” Kibum tried to brush it off, but Taemin only shook his head. 

“You know how hard I’ve tried to get your attention? You’re so invested in your work, the only option I thought I had was to wear your designs to get you to look at me..”

“You- wait… you like me?” Kibum asked, shocked by the confession.

Taemin let out a sigh, “I have, for quite some time. It just took you too long to notice..”

Kibum blushed, “Me? You’re putting the blame on me?”

Taemin grinned, nodding eagerly, “When Minho and Jonghyun got together I- I thought maybe it would be possible for us.. But you’ve just been so busy I didn’t want to bother you, and you know how everyone gets when people start getting together and-”

On a whim Kibum leaned forward and pressed their lips together, silencing Taemin’s rambling.

Taemin’s eyes widened, but he eventually melted against Kibum’s lips, the hand that had been on Kibum’s chin moved up to his cheek, gently brushing the soft warm skin. He had wanted this for so long he barely knew how to contain his excitement, but it was soon over when he tried to ask for more.

Kibum ended the kiss and looked at Taemin’s still surprised expression, but he wasn’t expecting the boy’s next response.

“Why did you stop? It was just getting good!” 

Kibum laughed, “You’re already not well, I don’t want to make things worse.” 

Taemin blinked and shook his head, “I- I feel better already! Perfect even! I could get out of bed right now!”

Kibum snorted, “Not so fast..” 

Behind them, the door opened and their friends entered with a nurse, “Taemin, are you okay??” Minho asked, moving to his side quickly with the help of his long legs.

“I’m fine! Really fine, better even!” He squeezed Kibum’s hand gently.

Jinki and Jonghyun followed, cooing over Taemin in their worry, but despite their smothering, Taemin only had his eyes fixed on Kibum, wishing they could finish where they had left off.


End file.
